


How Rory Got His TARDIS key

by h0rrid



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0rrid/pseuds/h0rrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of what might have happened the day the Doctor gave Rory a TARDIS key</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Rory Got His TARDIS key

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Rory, the Doc and the TARDIS all belong to the Beeb :(

They were running.  
His breath came in great gulps, his hearts beating wildly in his chest. The Doctor's aching feet were pounding along the slightly spongy surface of Fluriginal Four. A planet they had been on less than an hour. Rory's hand was in his and he could hear Rory sucking in great lungful's of air, could seem him glancing back at their unknown assailants.   
The two men are racing past silver leaved trees, with deep sapphire trunks growing in a marsh like forest with royal purple grass. In the distance, the pair can hear the sounds of weapons discharging in their direction, blue rays of deadly energy hurtling through the air toward them.   
Then suddenly the Doctor's feet disappeared out from under him and he was falling into what seemed to be a purple puddle, only sticky. Rory was yanked in with the Doctor but with only his left leg stuck, he managed to roll out of the pool of liquid. The Doctor unfortunately wasn't as lucky, and had sunken in with only his head, neck and right arm free. Rory quickly assessed the situation, got to his feet and was busy trying to pull the Doctor out. He grabbed the Doctor's right forearm and pulled as hard as he could. Unfortunately he only succeeded in making the Doctor's left side sink in more.   
"No, no no no no no no, come on Doctor, come on!" Rory said getting louder with every frantic word.   
"Rory! Lemon!"  
"Doctor, they're getting closer, come o-.. Wait, what d-…huh?" Rory trailed off when the Doctor's rather strange sentence made its way through his panicked brain.  
"Rory, there is a lemon in my right pocket. I need you to get it out for me" The Doctor said calmly craning his neck peculiarly to look at Rory in the face.  
"A lemon, you want a lemon. Is now really the time?" Rory asked incredulously.   
The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, when a shot from one of their pursuers' ray-type-gun went past, dangerously close to Rory's head and hit a nearby tree. It caused an explosion, which rained down hard plastic-like bark on the two men. Before the Doctor had a chance to do anything, Rory was on the ground, his hand was thrusting itself into the sticky substance and into the Doctor's pocket. With his face so close to the Doctor's now, the Time Lord could see the nasty looking cut that went down the left side of Rory's face.   
"Rory? Are you alrigh-?"  
"Got it!" Rory exclaimed, cutting off the Doctor.   
In his left hand he was holding the lemon, purple gloop sticking to his flesh, up past his elbow. The substance however, wasn't sticking to the lemon. The Doctor grinned up at Rory.   
"Squeeze the juice on me" The Doctor said in a non-nonsense voice, looking Rory straight in the eyes.  
Without hesitation, Rory did. As soon as the juice hit the Doctor, it starting to make a fizzling, bubbling sound wherever the goo was, this made it seem to melt away.   
"Ok, great! You need to pull me out…. NOW"   
And with a mighty heave, Rory pulled the Doctor out and onto the squishy purple coloured grass. Half on top of Rory, the Doctor smiled down at him, dripping what was left of the puddle onto Rory. He patted the uninjured side of Rory's face, before another weapon discharged, much closer than previously. And then suddenly they were running again. Ducking under low laying plastic branches, jumping over more and more puddles.  
They ran until the Doctor couldn't hear their pursuers anymore, at which point the Doctor stopped suddenly and, breathing hard, said as much. Rory gave a distracted nod of his head before throwing himself down on the soft surface, chest heaving. The Doctor stood watching him trying to catch his breath, biting his lower lip slightly and frowning. Rory briefly looked up at him before crossing his legs and put his head in his hands, carelessly covering his forehead and hair in purple goo.  
"It's ok now Rory, we're safe now." The Doctor said softly sitting down next to the human. Rory gave him a look that just said 'Duh'. But being Rory, he wouldn't say that.  
"You know," Rory began, after a few minutes of companionable silence, the sides of his mouth lifting.   
"This isn't the 'Lad's Adventure' you promised me" He said smiling widely.   
"Well to be fair it was our first one, I'm sure we'll get better at it!"  
Grinning like the madman Rory knew he was, the Doctor stood, helping up Rory as he went.   
"What a pair we make!" exclaimed the Doctor looking at the two of them. Rory had to agree, a smile slowly creeping across his face. With the Doctors lower torso and left side covered in gloop that was still dripping and Rory's arm and face being no better off, they did look rather silly. The Doctor randomly leaned into his personal space to look at his cut.  
"It's fine." Rory said waving him off.  
"Well I'm making sure, I am a doctor you know." The Doctor muttered distractedly, his face inches from Rory's and his hand reaching into his jacket for his Sonic Screwdriver.  
"No, you're The Doctor, not a doctor." Rory replied, lips curling upward and turning from the Time Lord before walking towards where they'd left the TARDIS.  
"Anyway, we should be heading back to the TARDIS now, we can see if Amy is feeling any better. Plus you can patch me up there. I mean, you do have a medical bay or a first aid room or something?"  
The Doctor gave a little sigh, knowing that short of jumping on Rory's back now and holding him down while he scanned him, he would have to accept the fact that he had to wait.  
"You haven't been there yet? I'm surprised at you Nurse Williams." The Doctor grinned clapping Rory on the shoulder and striding along next to him.  
Whilst walking along the Doctor glanced sideways at his companion, taking in his appearance; his mussed up hair, dirty, sticky clothes and slightly red face. 'What will Amy think?' The Doctor wondered amusedly.  
"Well, your ship keeps changing the rooms around, and I'm sure she does it on purpose." Rory said dryly, his eyes dancing.  
The Doctor laughed claiming that his ship was nothing less than a complete lady and professing his surprise that she would ever do anything like that. Before Rory could rather colourfully reply, they saw the familiar blue against a sea of silver plastic-like trees.  
"There she is, my gorgeous girl!" The Doctor exclaimed, running up to his ship and stroking her panels. Rory grinned at the image of the Time Lord and his TARDIS, before walking up next to the Doctor. He was making some sort of cooing noises until Rory cleared his throat. The Doctor looked up at Rory, seeming surprised to not be alone before clearing his throat as well and adjusting his sticky bowtie.   
With an unpleasant squelching sound, The Doctor pulled out his key. He moved as if to open the door, then stopped and turned to Rory. He breathed in deeply, held it and looked at Rory with an expression that Rory supposed was meant to look important, before thrusting out the key to Rory.   
"I think it's about time that you got one of these." The Doctor said, rather dramatically.   
Despite the Doctors obvious showmanship, Rory could see that he was actually a bit proud of Rory for some something or some reason.  
Rory grinned like the madman he must be, and held out his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is my very first fanfic so I'd really appreaciate any kind of feedback!!


End file.
